musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Get It Out of My Head
(UK) November 1974 (US) | Format = 7" single | Recorded = 1974 De Lane Lea Studios | Genre = Soft rock | Length = 4:23 (Album version) 3:07 (Single edit) | Label = Warner Bros. (UK) United Artists (US) | Writer = Jeff Lynne | Producer = Jeff Lynne | Last single = "Ma-Ma-Ma Belle" (1974) | This single = "Can't Get It Out of My Head" (1974) | Next single = "Boy Blue" (1975) | Misc = }} }} "Can't Get It Out of My Head" is a song written by Jeff Lynne and originally recorded by Electric Light Orchestra (also known as ELO). First released on the band's fourth album Eldorado in September 1974, the song is the second track on the album and follows "Eldorado Overture." The song was released in November the same year as a single. The song became the band's first top 10 single in the United States, reaching number 9, and helped boost public awareness of the band in the U.S.; however, back in the UK the single and LP failed to chart. In 1978, it was included as the lead song on a four-track ELO EP (UK release), reaching number 34 on the UK charts. The song has appeared on many ELO compilation albums. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Jeff Lynne version }} Jeff Lynne re-recorded the song in his own home studio. It was released in a compilation album with other re-recorded ELO songs under the ELO name. Other appearances * In the 1970s, a "Sacred Mushroom Edition" cut of Kenneth Anger's experimental film Inauguration of the Pleasure Dome used the ELO song as its score instead of the original Glagolitic Mass by Czech composer Leoš Janáček. * Hard rock band Silent Rage covered this song on its 1989 album "Don't Touch Me There", but changed a few lyrics and renamed it to "Can't Get Her Out Of My Head". * A live cover version by Fountains of Wayne appeared as a B-side on its 1997 single "Sink to the Bottom" and later on its 2005 album Out Of State Plates. * Also in 2006, the teenage drama The OC featured a cover version of the song in an episode as well as commissioned the indie artist John Paul White to cover the track for Music from the OC: Mix 6 "Covering Our Tracks". * The song was covered by the hard rock group Velvet Revolver on its 2007 album Libertad. * Telekinesis covered this song on the 2010 American Laundromat Records release Sing Me to Sleep - Indie Lullabies. * Progressive rock band Transatlantic covered this song on its 2014 album Kaleidoscope, featured on disc 2 of the special edition. * Patty Pravo covered it in Italian as "Come un Ponte Sull'Acqua Che Va" on her album "Incontro" (1975). References External links *In-depth Song Analysis at the Jeff Lynne Song Database (jefflynnesongs.com) * Category:1974 singles Category:Electric Light Orchestra songs Category:Song recordings produced by Jeff Lynne Category:Songs written by Jeff Lynne Category:Velvet Revolver songs Category:British soft rock songs Category:1974 songs Category:United Artists Records singles Category:Warner Bros. Records singles